Scared of the Dentist
by F86Sabre53
Summary: Kim has to confront her worst fear yet: the Dentist. (This is a one-shot written by me and brycewade1013 and takes place after the KP episode, "Roachie")


**Scared of the Dentist**

A/N: This is a one-shot created by me and brycewade1013 based on a picture I drew titled: "Scared of the Dentist" on DeviantArt.

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

The sun has set over Middleton as world renowned teen hero, Kim Possible, and her sidekick/best friend, Ron Stoppable, were walking home after stopping Chester Yapsby from ruling Middleton with an army of giant roaches.

Ron was still weeping over having to let go of his roach friend, Roachie. He and the other roaches went to the, Middleton Landfill, where they will live out their lives and feed on the garbage there, which of course will help create room for more garbage being dumped there.

Kim just waited for her best friend to get all the tears from his eyes.

"Are you done?" Kim asked.

"Yep," Ron sniffled. "All cleared out."

Kim smiled, "Good. I'm sure you'll get to see Roachie again sometime."

Ron nodded, "I'm sure I will."

Kim suddenly thought of something and said, "Say, Ron?"

"Yes, KP?" Ron answered.

"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"I want to thank you for helping me get over my fear of big bugs," Kim said. She then placed a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder, making him smile as they reached the front door of her house.

"Anytime, KP," Ron said with excitement.

Kim pulled her hand away before she asked, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You got that right, KP!" Ron replied. He then waved. "Catch ya' later."

Kim waved back before Ron headed for his house and went inside.

* * *

Kim smiled once more as she went inside and greeted her parents, Ann Possible and James Possible.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad how's everything going?" Kim asked.

"Going just fine, Kimmie-cub," James replied. He then asked. "How was your mission?"

"It went great," Kim replied. "Ron made a new bug friend and helped me get over my fear of big bugs."

"That's weirdly sweet," Ann commented. She then realized something. "Oh, honey, don't forget that you have a dentist appointment tomorrow at noon."

Kim froze in total terror as she heard her mother say that.

"The dentist?!" Kim gasped. There were a lot of things Kim could handle, but her one and true fear was the dentist. She soon began to have flashbacks of various dentist appointments from her childhood.

* * *

**5 Years Old**

_"I don't wanna go in!" A five-year-old Kim screamed with terror as she was dragged into the dentist office by her parents. "It's gonna hurt!" _

**8 Years Old**

_"No! Not the needle!" An eight-year-old Kim cried as the dentist prepared to give Kim an anesthetic injection. _

**12 Years Old**

_"Please! No braces!" A twelve-year-old Kim yelled as the dentist prepared to put braces on the future teen hero. _

* * *

"Kimmie?" Ann asked.

Kim snapped back to reality, "Yes, Mom?"

"Are you okay?" Ann asked with concern. "You were staring off into space."

"Sorry, Mom, just having flashbacks of my worst dental experiences," Kim replied.

"Kimmie, your father and I know you are afraid of the dentist, but you can't miss out on this," Ann pointed out.

"We don't want you getting any cavities," James added.

Kim thought for a moment and decided that while she was scared out of her mind, she needed to face these fears head on, like she did with the big roaches. After all, what kind of 17-year-old needs to be afraid of the dentist anyway? She was practically an adult, and it was time she started acting like one.

"Hey, Mom, will it be OK if I went to the dentist by myself this time?" Kim asked with an innocent smile.

Ann froze in her tracks when her daughter said that. Kim going to the dentist by herself? She would expect that pig would fly after that.

"Kimmie, I know you're afraid, but like I said, you can't miss out on this." Ann pointed out.

Kim shook her head, "Mom, I'm not gonna miss out on this. What would make you say that?"

"Kimmie, we're still on edge after Halloween two years ago," Ann pointed out. She still remembered the eventful Halloween when Kim got the Centurion Project stuck to her wrist, lied, put people in danger, and was grounded. "We know you have always told the truth and we trust you somewhat."

"Then trust me now," Kim said before giving a reassuring smile. "I'm ready for this. I'll go to the dentist and get my teeth cleaned. I promise."

"I think we can trust her honey." James said with a smile, making Ann's worries fade away.

"OK. But I'll be calling the dentist to make sure you're on time, and if you're not..." Anne warned.

"Mom, I will one-hundred percent be there on time. I swear." Kim said, making Ann smile and hug her daughter.

"My little baby is all grown up," Ann mouthed, almost crying.

After Ann pulled away, Kim thought of something and asked, "Say, which dentist will I be going to? I know the last dentist I went to burned down in a fire recently."

"You will be seeing Doctor Keith Bean at Bean Dental," Ann replied. "It's located in downtown Middleton just across from the movie theater."

Kim nodded, "Got it, Mom."

* * *

The next day, at 11:45 am, Kim arrived at, Bean Dental, in her mother's car she borrowed.

She stepped out of the car and looked at the place. It was small and had a sign in the shape of a tooth that read, "Bean Dental".

"_Well, this is it," _Kim nervously thought before walking into the building.

* * *

Around that same time, Ron was at his house playing one of his video games with Rufus. Coincidently, it was the same video game Ron and Roachie played before the mission to stop the giant roach attack.

Right when Ron was about to win, Rufus quickly gained the upper hand and won the fight and soon enough, a pyramid with the words, "You're Buried", appeared on the screen.

"Great," Ron groaned.

"Oh yeah!" Rufus chirped.

Ron looked at his wristwatch and noticed that it was 11:45. Earlier today, Kim informed Ron about the dentist appointment at noon and told him she will meet him at Bueno Nacho once it's over.

_"KP, must be at the dentist by now,"_ Ron thought. He suddenly came down with another thought. _"Wait, KP's afraid of the dentist. Maybe I should call her and try and calm her down."_

Just then, Ron's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Ron answered it.

"_Ron, it's Wade," _Wade on the other end announced.

Ron smiled, "Hey, Wade, what up?"

"_We've got a problem,"_ Wade announced.

Ron's smiled faded, "What's happening?"

"_I lost track of Kim's Kimmunicator,"_ Wade announced.

"Lost track of it?" Ron asked. "Do you think Kim is in some kind of danger?"

Wade on the other end shook his head, _"I don't know. She could be in danger and/or be in a dead zone."_

"I better get to Kim and make sure she's okay," Ron said as he got up from the couch he and Rufus were sitting on. "I just need to know her last location."

"_I lost track of the Kimmunicator the moment she walked into,__ Bean__ Dental,"_ Wade said. "_It__ is located in downtown Middleton just across from the movie theater."_

"I'll get my scooter and be on my way," Ron said before hanging up. He then looked down at Rufus. "Let's go, Rufus."

Rufus nodded before jumping into Ron's left cargo pants pocket.

"Oh, Ronald?" The voice of Ron's father came.

Ron looked to see his father walk into the living room from upstairs.

"Sorry, Dad, I have to go!" Ron said before running to the door. "Kim's in danger!"

"Danger?" Mr. Stoppable gasped.

"She's at the dentist!" Ron exclaimed before running out the door.

Mr. Stoppable developed a confused look on his face and thought, _"The dentist?"_

* * *

As soon as Kim walked into Bean Dental, she noticed that there was no one sitting in the waiting room.

"_I guess I'm the only one here for a dentist appointment,"_ Kim thought.

She then made her way to the front desk where a woman with black hair in a ponytail, green eyes, fair skin, and wearing a typical nurse outfit, was sitting at a computer.

"Hello?" Kim said to the woman.

The woman looked up and smiled, "Hello, you must be here for your appointment with Dr. Bean?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, my name is Kim Possible."

The woman looked back down at her computer and typed a few things on her computer before speaking, "Dr. Bean should be with you shortly."

"Okay, thank you," Kim said before taking a seat in the waiting room.

* * *

Ron was riding his scooter as fast as he could to Bean Dental.

Suddenly, he came upon a red light.

"_I hate red lights,"_ Ron groaned in thought. _"Especially when your best friend is in danger."_

Just then, the light turned green.

"_Finally," _Ron thought.

He then throttled up his scooter.

But just as he crossed through the intersection, he saw a sign on the other side of the next intersection that read, "Road Closed: Farmer's Market".

Ron sighed before he turned left; he had to find another way around.

* * *

It was noon, and Kim was sitting in the waiting room still. For the past fifteen minutes, she has been sitting there nervously. Not once did she ever pick up a magazine and read it or watch the TV, which was currently showing a news story regarding the sitch with Chester Yapsby.

"I don't think I can do this," Kim whispered to herself.

Just then, Kim noticed two small figures of herself appear on her shoulders. The figure on her left shoulder wore an angel outfit while the figure on her right shoulder had black hair and wore Shego's outfit.

"Then ditch your appointment," The Kim in the Shego outfit spoke.

"No, Kim, don't do it!" The Kim in the angel outfit countered.

"Who are you guys?" Kim asked.

"I'm, Kim, your light side," The Kim in the angel outfit replied.

"And I'm, Kigo, your dark side," The Kim in the Shego outfit added.

"We both know you are divided between confronting your fears or running from them," Angel Kim said.

"And I'm here to get you to run from them," Kigo announced.

"And I'm here to stop you from listening to that Shego wannabe," Angel Kim said to the real Kim. "You must face your fears; you've done that dozens of times."

"Sometimes facing your fears can be dangerous," Kigo countered.

"Not really," Angel Kim said to Kigo. She then turned back to the real Kim. "You've faced your fears, like the recent mission against Chester Yapsby and his giant roach army. You've managed to get past the roaches and deactivate that Roflax Yapsby stole from Professor Acari."

Kim sighed, "That's true."

"But the dentist is different," Kigo countered. "You've had nightmare experiences at the dentist all your life."

"Kim, you're grown up now," Angel Kim said to the real Kim. "You have to let go of your fear of the dentist no matter what. How will Bonnie react when she learns you've gone to the dentist and chickened out?"

Before Kim could respond…

"Miss Possible?" A voice came.

Angel Kim and Kigo quickly vanished.

Kim looked to see a man with salt & pepper hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and dressed in doctor attire standing in front of a door by the front desk.

"Are you doctor Keith Bean?" Kim asked the man.

The doctor nodded, "I am. Please follow me to my office."

Kim got up from her seat and walked up to the man before following him through the door he came out of.

* * *

Around the same time, Ron was still riding his scooter, so far, finding another way around was easier said than done.

"_Don't worry, KP, I'm coming for you!" _Ron thought.

Suddenly, he came upon heavy traffic.

"_Great!"_ Ron groaned. _"I just hope Kim is okay."_

* * *

While Kim followed Doctor Bean through a hallway, she began to become uneasy of her surroundings. She noticed the doors to each office were brown with safety glass windows and looked like they were designed for a soundproof room. What was weird was that there was nobody in any of the offices.

"Where is everybody?" Kim asked Bean.

"Here we are," Bean announced as he and Kim came to a door at the end of the hallway.

Bean then opened the door and the two walked into the office.

Kim noticed that the office had grey walls, a black floor, a fake window with a picture of the beach of Lake Middleton, and a poster with a white tooth with a blue background. There were also cabinets, a sink, a phone, a computer, and a small stool with wheels. What really caught Kim's eye was the grey dentist chair with red cushions, an overhead light, a small table to the right of it, and a smaller sink to the left of it.

"Please have a seat Miss Possible," Bean said, gesturing toward the dentist chair.

Kim hesitated at first but managed to get herself to sit down.

"Are you comfortable Miss Possible?" Bean asked.

"This is the most comfortable dentist chair I've ever sat in," Kim commented.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Bean said. He then quickly pulled out a small remote with a red button on it and pressed the button.

Suddenly, red steel cuffs came up from the chair, restraining Kim.

She tried to move, but the cuffs on her wrists, shins, and mid-torso kept her from doing so.

"What is the sitch?" Kim demanded.

Bean looked at Kim, "Precaution, Miss Possible, when your mother called and made an appointment for you, she told me that you have a tendency of being afraid of the dentist and not able to hold still. Fortunately, I had a special dentist chair made just for those who refuse to sit still, including yourself."

Kim tried to break free again, but to no avail.

"Don't waste your energy, Miss Possible, those restraints are unbreakable," Bean mentioned. "Not even your laser lipstick can break them."

"Dentists never had to resort to this sort of thing," Kim argued.

Bean walked over to the door and locked it with both a dead bolt and a padlock.

"Or that sort of thing," Kim added.

Bean walked back to Kim, "I locked the door as an additional precaution."

"What's going on here?" Kim demanded. "Let me out of this chair!"

"That's enough!" Bean yelled. "And if you ever argue with me one more time, your mother will hear about your attitude!"

Kim developed a pale look on her face.

She then sighed, "Fine."

"Good girl," Bean said. "And I can assure you that by the time this is all over, you will have clean teeth and you will be over your fear of the dentist."

Soon, Bean turned to the counter nearby and walked on over to fetch his tools.

All Kim could do was watch helplessly and in horror, as Doctor Keith Bean opened one of the drawers and fetched his tools.

"_This is it!"_ Kim thought. _"Like my previous dental trips, this one will be just as bad." _

Just then, something Angel Kim said popped into her head,_ "Kim, you're grown up now. You have to let go of your fear of the dentist no matter what. How will Bonnie react when she learns you've gone to the dentist and chickened out?" _

Kim thought, _"Angel Kim was right. I have to face my fears."_

Soon, Bean came back with his dental tools, a bib, and the rolling stool. He then put the tools on the table to the right of the dentist chair, placed the bib around Kim's neck, lowered the dentist chair to the point Kim was lying flat, turned on the overhead light before sitting down in the stool.

"Okay, Miss Possible, here we go," Keith announced. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. Now, say, 'Ah'."

Kim, suddenly feeling relaxed, complied with the dentist.

* * *

Later, Ron finally made it to, Bean Dental.

"_Yes!" _Ron thought triumphantly. _"I just hope I'm not too late."_

He was about to run inside when the door opened, revealing Kim with a smile on her face.

"_Huh?" _Ron thought.

Kim soon noticed Ron and waved, "Hey, Ron."

"KP, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I feel great!" Kim replied as she walked up to him.

"You're not in any danger?" Ron asked.

Kim's smile faded, "Ron, I was never in any danger. What made you think I was?"

"Wade told me he lost track of your Kimmunicator," Ron replied. "It lead us to assume you were in danger. I tried to get here as quick as I could to rescue you, but a Farmer's Market, red lights, and heavy traffic slowed me down."

Kim crossed her arms, "Well, I'm glad they did; it would've been a huge embarrassment had you burst in to come and try and save me from danger I was never really in."

"What was the dentist like?" Ron asked, changing subjects.

"Actually, it wasn't that bad," Kim replied. "I sat in a really comfortable chair and had a really great dentist. Oddly enough, I quickly relaxed right when he commenced with cleaning my teeth."

"Have you gotten over your fear of the dentist?" Ron asked.

Kim smiled, "I have. No more being afraid of getting my teeth cleaned."

Ron smiled, "I'm glad you've gotten over your fear of the dentist. Now, come on, let's go to Bueno Nacho."

"You wanna ride with me?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded, "Of course."

With that said, Ron took his scooter and put it in the trunk of Ann's car before he and Kim climbed into the two front seats of the car and drove off to Bueno Nacho.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two teens, Doctor Bean was watching and listening to them on camera.

_"I'm glad you are over your fear of the dentist, Miss Possible," _Bean happily thought.

He then walked over to the phone in his office, picked it up, dialed some numbers, and held the phone to his right ear.

_"Hello?" _Ann Possible on the other end answered.

"Mrs. Possible?" Bean spoke.

_"Hello, Dr. Bean,"_ Anna said. _"Did you manage to clean Kimmie's teeth and help her overcome her fear of the dentist?"_

Bean nodded, "Yes. I have to admit, that dentist chair your husband built and provided me really came in handy keeping your daughter immobile. The special light that came with the chair really had a tranquilizing effect on her as well. She now believes she had a great time at the dentist, never felt pain, and was never strapped down to a chair at all."

_"It was really hard for James to build that chair after all the times Kimmie has been tied up by super-villains," _Ann said in an apologetic tone.

"But at least it has helped her overcome her fear of the dentist," Keith said.

Ann on the other end smiled a little, _"And I'm glad it did. Let's agree to keep this between you, me, and James."_

Bean nodded, "Agreed."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story.

Please leave a review.


End file.
